Visualization of data is a helpful tool in identifying problems, monitoring loads, etc. For example, traffic data may be aggregated and visually presented on maps to identify areas of congestion. This may be done in near-real time or based on historical data. However, as the amount of data to be presented increases it becomes difficult to efficiently render the data and/or it makes the presented data unusable do to the size and time required to present the data.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.